El Llamado del Mar
by Kero-chann
Summary: *AcTuAlIzAdO* Serena y Darien por fin han llegado al castillo de los Kimeko, entre la música, la comida y los invitados, los dos enamorados conoceran a quién podría destruir su relación...Kendara...
1. Prólogo

"El Llamado del Mar"

****

**   - Prólogo -******

**~ Hace mucho tiempo, siglos atrás del presente ~**

En un castillo muy cerca de la costa, situado en la punta de un risco, muy bello, adornado por todos lados con la naturaleza que el clima permitía; plantas, árboles, y flores de todos los tipos.  

Ante la puerta principal del castillo, se encontraba un sendero, que bajaba todo el risco hacia una pequeña porción de playa, en la cual había una parte con arena (como un mirador) de la cual se podía apreciar el vasto mar. El castillo denotaba magnitud, se veía imponente y en todo su esplendor, era muy alto, y en la parte del frente se podía ver su escudo, el cual era una sirena sosteniendo un arreglo hecho con conchas, que se combinaba con los colores del fondo de éste; que eran tonalidades suaves, pero imponentes, como el mar. En fin, este castillo pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas del área, la familia Kimeko, que estaba conformado por el rey Moritsuguu y su esposa Setsuko, junto con su  hija de 16 años, la Princesa Miwa.

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

No muy lejos de ahí, adentrándose por un pequeño y bello bosque, se encontraba otro castillo, con casi las mismas características del anterior, solo que su escudo consistía en un tritón grande y de avanzada edad, pero muy imponente, sosteniendo su tridente, como alentando a una guerra. Aquí vivía otra de las familias más ricas de la región, los Nageharo, formada por el rey Valgreg y su esposa Hiro, y su hijo de 16 años, siendo príncipe, Yasusai.

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

Una historia de amor era lo que unía a dos personajes de estos castillos. Miwa, la princesa de los Kimeko, cayó perdidamente enamorada de Yasusai que pertenecía a la región de los Nageharo. En una fiesta que estaban ofreciendo los Kimeko, (a la cual asistieron la familia Nageharo) Miwa experimentó el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor, al ver en un traje muy galante al príncipe Yasusai; al igual que ella, el príncipe se enamoró perdidamente de Miwa, cuando la vio en su vestido largo y color crema descendiendo de las escaleras del castillo, para juntarse en el con sus padres.

No paso mucho para que empezara a escucharse una melodía que se usaba como un vals, en el que enseguida, muchos de los invitados se levantaron y empezaron la danza. Como ya sabemos, esas danzas parecían coreografías _(N.A. Cuántas veces no se vio mucho en la serie de Candy Candy )._ La princesa observaba con una sonrisa la escena, y saludaba a los invitados que pasaban, ya que sus padres, se levantaron a danzar. A lo lejos, divisó a Yasusai, su corazón se aceleró al verlo, y mas cuando se dio cuenta de que venía hacia ella.

**Yasusai:** Princesa...- dijo con una voz suave – me concedería ésta pieza?

**Miwa:** C..Claro...- aceptaba mientras se sonrojaba un poco – me gustaría mucho bailar con usted. 

Ya en la parte donde todos danzaban, se encontraban los dos, bailaban con una gracia impresionante para su edad. Pronto, se quedaron ellos solos en la pista, ya que por lo bien que danzaban, todos se quedaron viendo, y se hicieron a un lado, rodeándoles en un círculo.  

**Miwa: **Disculpe...- articulaba con algo de pena – cual es su nombre, si es que puedo saber???

**Yasusai: **Mi nombre es Yasusai Nageharo, soy el príncipe del castillo vecino a éste...- contestaba cordialmente -  mientras seguían al ritmo del vals.

**Miwa: **Mi nombre es...- empezaba a decir la princesa –

**Yasusai: **Su nombre es Miwa...- decía con una sonrisa -  es la princesa de este hermoso castillo, no es así?

**Miwa: **- asombrada de Yasusai – Así es, soy la Princesa Miwa Kimeko.

Así siguieron los dos, danzando con tanta gracia, que dejó fascinada a todos los invitados, incluso a los padres de ambos, que rápidamente notaron, que ambos chicos.....se habían enamorado.

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

Los padres de ambos castillos, aceptaron gustosos la nueva pareja, y siempre aprovechaban para dejarlos solos, y que ambos se quisieran cada vez mas. Sabían que la unión de estos castillos sería productivo, y además sus hijos no estarían solos nunca.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, y esta pareja de enamorados era la mas afortunada. Su amor era aceptado por sus padres, todos los veían con ojos de grandeza, además de que todos los pueblos de los derredores querían mucho a ambos.

*Pero no toda la felicidad es eterna...Una noche tormentosa en el castillo de los Kimeko...

Miwa, entro a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes con una bandeja con comida, para su amado Yasusai, que estaba reparando los ventanales rotos por el fuerte viento.

**Miwa:  **Yasusai, mi madre dice...- Miwa no terminó la frase por la escena que ahora apreciaba – Ya..Yasusai...- murmuró –.  Su desesperación se presentó rápidamente y la bandeja que llevaba con comida, impactó el suelo, llamando la atención de su amado.......que no estaba solo....

**Yasusai: **Miwa.....!!!!!!!! – trataba de hablar exaltado mientras dejaba a la mujer que lo acompañaba en la cama – No....no es lo que tu piensas!!!

**Miwa: **Como me pudiste hacer esto....a una semana de nuestra boda.....- decía con la voz afligida -  después de jurarme amor eterno!!!!!!!  Una promesa tan falsa como tu "amor"!!!!!!

**Yasusai: **Miwa...- trataba de hablar – yo...

Miwa salió corriendo del cuarto, tan rápido que Yasusai la perdió de vista _(N.A. El castillo era muy grande, con innumerables pasadizos, corredores y recámaras)._

Ella corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, ella no sabía ni siquiera la dirección que tomaba, conocía tan bien ese castillo, que sabía que cualquier lugar era mejor, que en el que acababa de estar. 

Por instinto, llegó al gran balcón del castillo, que tenía una agradable vista hacia el mar, se podía apreciar una porción de las tierras, mas allá del mar, y la luna, un astro que Miwa admiró desde pequeña. Siempre le llamó la atención, y su madre, siempre le contaba historias de ésta, que involucraban princesas, guerreras y poderes, en ese momento, la luna se mostraba triste, al igual que su corazón, que minutos antes, había sido destrozado, por en algún momento...su verdadero amor.

Miwa no estaba segura de lo que haría ahora, pero su depresión era tal que había pensado en    ¿la Muerte?   ¿Acaso esa sería la mejor solución?    En estos momentos lo parecía; no mas dolor, no mas agonía, no mas sufrimiento....

Miwa sigilosamente se acercó al final del balcón, y poso sus manos en el barandal.  Debajo de éste se podía ver (al igual que escuchar) como las olas chocaban con las piedras del risco. Miwa volteo (por lo que suponía ella), por última vez a la luna, poso el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos, y subió al barandal _(lo suficientemente ancho para que cupiera una persona de pie en el) _y volvió su mirada hacia abajo.  Sus manos se colocaron en su pecho, y una triste lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Miwa solamente alcanzó a decir...

**Miwa: **Yasusai....siempre.......te amaré.....

Y con estas últimas palabras, Miwa se arrojó al acantilado...creyendo dejar sus penas. Yasusai, llegó al balcón minutos después del incidente, y al ver la escena que mostraba en el acantilado cayó devastado en el barandal del balcón. Lloraba por la muerte de su amada.

Rápidamente avisó a los reyes de lo ocurrido y éstos no soportaron la noticia, querían irse lejos de ese lugar. 

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

Al cabo de un mes, el castillo se encontraba desierto, los pueblos cercanos, así como también el castillo de los Nageharo, lamentaron mucho la pérdida de tan noble, bella y bondadosa princesa, que tenía un futuro por delante.

El mar que el castillo Kimeko tenía a sus pies, se volvió triste. Desde aquel incidente parecía que había sufrido tanto la pérdida de la pequeña Miwa; ya que siempre se desahogaba ante él, éste siempre vio sus tristezas, alegrías y muchos sentimientos, y ahora...nada.... 

El lugar permaneció desierto por mucho tiempo, ya que en el castillo se llegaron a escuchar lamentos esporádicos, y además, siempre guardo un aire de misterio y melancolía...

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

**Presente...**

Darien y Serena, habían salido a un paseo nocturno por el parque. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo de novios, y siempre se les veía cada vez mas enamorados. En un momento, los dos se sentaron en una banca del parque y se pusieron a observar el firmamento, que mostraba millones de estrellas, y entre ellas, reluciente, la luna.

**Darien: **Serena...- decía en un tono romántico – 

**Serena: **Si Darien??? – decía un poco sonrojada –

**Darien: **Recuerda que siempre....siempre te amaré, siempre te querré, eres lo mas importante en mi vida Serena...

Serena, si antes se había sonrojado, ahora estaba toda roja...A pesar de que ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, Darien siempre era capaz de arrancarle un sonrojo a Serena. Ella sabía que el era el gran amor de su vida...

**Serena: **Darien...- murmuró – yo también te amo...y te amaré por siempre...

Darien abrazó a Serena, de una manera tan suave, pero a la vez tan firme y reconfortante para Serena, y lentamente empezó a acercar sus labios con los de Serena, hasta que se dieron un beso...La luz de la luna, los iluminaba mientras que los animalillos nocturnos que se encontraban ahí, hacían una melodía para los enamorados, con sus pequeños cuerpos _(los grillos, las luciérnagas a su vez destellaban entre la pareja)._

Después de unos instantes que para ambos parecieron una eternidad, Darien se separó de Serena y le empezó a comentar algo muy importante...

**Darien:** Serena – decía tiernamente-  me han invitado a una fiesta de gala, en un gran y elegante castillo, y me preguntaba si me quisieras acompañar?

**Serena: **Claro Darien, te invitaron en el trabajo??? – preguntaba Serena con su curiosidad juguetona –

**Darien: **Si, es una fiesta especial para todos los integrantes del plantel del hospital, ofrecida por nuestros superiores.

**Serena: **Claro Darien – aceptaba gustosa - me pondré el vestido nuevo que me compró mi madre, aprovecharé la ocasión y lo estrenaré, además de que mi padre me regaló una gargantilla de oro, muy bonita...

**Darien: **Esta bien...- decía gustosamente – pasaré por ti mañana a las 6. Ya que para llegar al castillo hay que tomar un ferry, a las tierras que están enfrente de Juuban.

**Serena: **Esta bien, estaré lista...- Serena se preparaba a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de algo – es acaso en las tierras de los dos antiguos castillos???

**Darien: **Si creo que sí...- afirmaba con la cabeza a su vez- 

**Serena: **Vaya...- decía asombrada – me han dicho que esas tierras, por su antigüedad,  guardan muchos misterios...me pregunto....cuales serán???

**...Fin del Prólogo...**

Bueno, aquí me tienen una vez más...aquí está el prólogo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, y en cuanto acabe Sailor Moon: LaSaDi, continuaré el próximo capítulo. No se preocupen, no demoraré. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo, en realidad, ustedes me alentaron con ésta idea...así que muchas Gracias. En especial a Mer, Hatami, Serekino, selene, Lu....y a todos los demás, que aunque no mencionen también se los agradezco mucho.

Por cierto, mi amiga Meruru, ha creado una historia llamada "A través del Espejo", se las recomiendo mucho...está en Original Fanfics...en Anime/Manga, es en español, por favor, léanla! No se arrepentirán!!!

Al igual que mi amiga Achan, ha creado un Fanfic, de Zelda...llamado... La leyenda de Zelda Ángeles del futuro...no dejen de echarle un vistazo!!!

Se despide su amigo...

**Kero-chan**


	2. Avances del Cap 1

**Avances del Capítulo 1 de: _"El Llamado del Mar"_****__**

Capítulo 1 

"El viaje en el Ferry: La voz de un alma"

...En el ferry

Serena: (abrazada de Darien, además de sonrojada) Verdad que es hermoso....??

Darien: (viendo al horizonte) Si, es hermoso, este mar tiene una gran belleza...*Darien posa su mano sobre la de Serena en el barandal del ferry sin que los 2 dejen de ver el vasto mar*...pero...*suspira*  tu eres aun mas bella...

Serena: (sonrojada a mas no poder) Darien...yo..yo..t...te amo....

Darien: *viendo a los ojos a Serena*  Yo también Serena...yo también...

_____________________________________________________________

Serena veía al horizonte lejano y cubierto por la luz carmesí que brindaba el atardecer, pronto llegarían a la tierra de los castillos...Darien estaba adentro en el camerino arreglando todo para cuando llegasen...

*Sin que Serena lo note una anciana algo mas baja que ella y vistiendo ropas humildes se le acerca...nadie se imaginaria por que viajaría en un ferry tan lujoso*

¿?: Este bello mar guarda grandes secretos querida...no me asombra que su belleza te hipnotice...

Serena: Ah! Disculpe Señora no note su presencia...- Si, es bello...pero no se porque siento que este mar guarda malos recuerdos...a la vez de que son muy tristes...

¿?: Así es mi querida pequeña...este mar contiene una triste historia...que pronto descubrirás....

Serena: A que se refiere??? - Serena se impactó ya que la anciana había desaparecido sin rastro -

_____________________________________________________________

Casi llegando a las Antiguas Tierras....

Darien: Serena...*tomándola cariñosamente del brazo* ya casi es hora...vez esas luces....son las del castillo Kimeko.

Serena: - con tono curioso - Si es verdad, en realidad ese castillo es hermoso...pero me pregunto *ahora lo decía en un tono poco audible para que Darien escuchase* El castillo de los Nageharo...se ve tan...desolado y triste...

Antes de bajar del ferry, Serena sintió una brisa fría y en ella escuchó...

¿?: Por favor.................Aux....l....o.......No.......Va...y..s..............Cuidado.....

Serena: Que fue eso??? Acaso...???

Serena y Darien, al igual que todos los pasajeros del ferry descendieron de este...sin darse cuenta de que una silueta borrosa se veía desde la torre mas alta y desolada del castillo de los Kimeko.....

Fin del Avance

Este es solo un avance, pronto tendré el capítulo, así que no se preocupen....Pero solo quería que se prepararan para lo que viene....

Díganme que les parece, denme todas sus opiniones ya que todavía estamos a tiempo de cambiarle algo por si no les gusta U__U'

Nos veremos pronto, Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado: Mer, Yavanna, selene, Achan, Irem , Serena , Lu, Selene, Meruru y a todos muchas gracias...^____^ 

PD. Gracias a Escarlata por su ayuda!!! xD  

Atte.

Kero-chan   


	3. El viaje en ferry: La voz de un alma

"El Llamado del Mar"

**- Capítulo 1 -**

"El viaje en el Ferry: La voz de un alma"****

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------******

Esta bien, estaré lista..._decía Serena mientras se preparaba a levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de algo_ acaso es en las tierras de los dos antiguos castillos???

Si creo que sí..._Darien afirmaba con la cabeza_

Vaya..._decía asombrada_ me han dicho que esas tierras, por su antigüedad,  guardan muchos misterios...me pregunto....cuales serán???

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------******

Serena estaba muy emocionada por ésta fiesta, sabía que era muy importante para Darien, por lo que daría lo mejor de ella, sería muy seria pero amigable, y trataría de ser madura pero sin perder su gracia y encanto.  

Aunque faltaban mas de 3 horas para que Darien pasara por ella, Serena estaba realmente emocionada, ya que desde el día anterior se puso a investigar sobre esas antiguas tierras a las que irían.  

Encontró que la fiesta sería en el castillo Kimeko, el cual tenía a sus pies el hermoso mar. Algo que Serena no encontró en sus investigaciones, era de que éste era un hermoso mar, que muchos de los navegantes de ésta que pasaban por sus aguas calmadas y encantadas, decían que éste tenía un hechizo, algo que les hacía sentir melancolía y tristeza...algo...que no se puede descubrir.

La historia de la familia Kimeko le pareció algo triste, ya que leyó que la hija de los Kimeko, la princesa Miwa, había desaparecido misteriosamente, y que jamás se volvió a ver.

Al igual de que leyó, que la princesa Miwa estaba enamorada del príncipe Yasusai Nageharo, el príncipe del castillo vecino al de los Kimeko.  En sus investigaciones por conocer mas acerca de esta triste historia de amor, Serena descubrió que 3 días después de que Miwa desapareció, Yasusai desapareció por igual sin dejar rastro...._(N.A. Que raro no??? Jejejejeje...)_

**----------------------------------------- o  -----------------------------------------**

Las seis de la tarde marcaba el reloj que Serena tenía en su cuarto. Sabía que Darien sería puntual, así que desde las 4 y media se empezó a vestir, quería lucir despampanante, quería lucir como toda una joven mujer, digna de una persona tan importante para ella como lo era Darien, claro, que ella sabía que Darien la quería como ella era, pero ésta noche era especial, y al lugar al que iba era muy serio, y no se podía dar el lujo de estar en su ánimo juguetón que todos conocemos en ella.

Serena hija _llamaba Ikuko desde la parte inferior de la casa_ Darien ya llegó y te está esperando...

En un momento _contestaba_ ya no tardo, solo me faltan unos cuántos detalles y enseguida estaré abajo.

Tanto como la familia de Serena como Darien, notaban como ella había madurado con el tiempo, ahora era toda una joven mujer lista para enfrentar los retos del mundo incipiente, además de que todavía conservara su ánimo tan usual. Sus ideas, su comportamiento, hasta sus hábitos habían cambiado, ahora, llegaba temprano, podía contener sus emociones cuando fuese necesario, hasta ya no era tan glotona como antes, ahora ya estaba lista para ser "La Neo Reina Serena de Tokio de Cristal"...bueno, aunque faltase mucho tiempo para esto...

En menos de 5 minutos, Serena bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Tsukino y todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos por la persona que veían.

Serena lucía un vestido que de dos piezas, la falda, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los tobillos, color crema, con pequeños encajes en los bordes del mismo, y la parte de arriba, que llevaba un escote estraple_, _en la cadera llevaba una especie de cinturón (como una cadena muy fina y delgada, sutil) de plata, y en el centro de ésta tenía una medía luna de oro. Por zapatos, llevaba unas hermosas zapatillas en un color crema (poco mas fuerte que el vestido), en cierto 

momento las zapatillas parecieron hechas de cristal de lo resplandecientes que eran. Su cuello estaba siendo rodeado por una fina gargantilla del oro mas puro que uno pudiese imaginar, en el centro de éste, recaía un pequeño corazón, que tenía escrito el nombre de _"Serena"_. Su peinado era diferente, su cabello largo fue aprovechado para hacerle un moño de tamaño mediano en la parte anterior de su cabeza, dejando caer en caireles, el resto de cabellos, que no habían sido usados para el realizarle el moño, que a su vez, era sostenido por una peineta en forma de luna, con una pequeña estrella en el centro, hecha en plata pura.

Tanto el vestido como la gargantilla, había sido un regalo de sus padres para la ocasión especial. Su madre, había salido el día anterior con ella, a las tiendas departamentales, mas prestigiadas de Juuban para comprar tan excelente vestimenta. Y después, salió a las joyerías mas famosas con su padre, donde el mismo dueño que atendía el lugar, recomendó la bella pieza de joyería. Y para su peinado, Serena pidió de favor en el salón de belleza, que usaran la peineta de plata, ya que había sido de su abuela, y quería usarla en una ocasión tan especial como ésta.

Serena... _Darien no encontraba las palabras para expresar la belleza de su amada_ luces...mas que hermosa...pareces...una princesa... _Ambos rieron al después de éste comentario_

Hija...te ves muy hermosa _ahora Kenji era el que elogiaba a su hija_ espero que te diviertas mucho _ ahora dirigiéndose a Darien_ por favor, cuídala mucho.

Serena... _decía Ikuko_ si tienes frío no olvides llevarte esto... _Ikuko llevaba un chal de la misma tela y color del vestido que llevaba puesto_ y diviértete...es su noche... _Ikuko rió para si misma por su comentario..._(que solamente ella entendió verdad...jejeje así son las mamás...^^;)__

Antes de irnos Serena _Darien sacaba un bouquet de su bolsillo_ quiero ponerte éste hermoso bouquet, está hecho con las rosas rojas y blancas mas frescas...

El bouquet era de un tamaño no muy grande, y además de las rosas llevaba pequeñas plantas, que hacían juego con todo el arreglo. Darien lo había comprado, pero el mismo había dado las rosas para que lo hicieran...

Es hermoso _decía mientras le ponía el bouquet_ en realidad me gustó mucho, y lo guardaré después de la fiesta... _esto lo dijo con su característico ánimo divertido y juguetón_

Creo que será mejor que se vayan _advertía Kenji_ el ferry sale a las 6 y media, y faltan menos de 15 minutos...

Y no podemos asegurar como ésta el tráfico _le seguía Ikuko_ además, medio Juuban irá a tan importante reunión...

Esta bien, nos vemos mamá, adiós papá _Serena se despidió de sus padres y salió por la puerta, lo mismo hizo Darien _ 

El camino fue corto, y no hubo mucho tráfico, llegaron con 5 minutos de anticipación. Tan pronto como subieron al ferry y se acomodaron en su camarote, el barco zarpó. El viaje sería placentero y corto, ya que solo tardarían 45 minutos en llegar a las tierras antiguas...

...En el ferry

Verdad que es hermoso? _decía mientras abrazaba a Darien, y se sonrojaba un poco_ El atardecer hace que tome un color muy romántico...

Si, es hermoso, este mar tiene una gran belleza... _decía Darien mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Serena en el barandal del ferry sin que los 2 dejen de ver el vasto mar_...pero... _suspira_  tu eres aun mas bella...

Darien..._tuvo un gran sonrojo, tanto como un tomate_ yo...te amo...._las palabras al fin salieron de su boca y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro_

Yo también Serena...yo también... _viendo a los ojos a Serena_ eres muy especial para mí.

 Serena veía pacíficamente hacia horizonte lejano y cubierto por la luz carmesí que brindaba el atardecer; pronto llegarían a la tierra de los castillos...Darien estaba adentro en el camerino arreglando todo para cuando llegasen...

 Sin que Serena lo notase una anciana algo mas baja que ella y vistiendo ropas humildes se le acercó...nadie se imaginaria por que viajaría en un ferry tan lujoso alguien con éstas características...

Este bello mar guarda grandes secretos querida _articulaba con dificultad la pequeña anciana_ ...no me asombra que su belleza te hipnotice...

Ah! Disculpe Señora no note su presencia _decía Serena algo asustada_ si, es bello...pero no se porque siento que este mar guarda malos recuerdos...a la vez de que son muy tristes...

Así es mi querida pequeña... _continuaba_ este mar contiene una triste historia...que pronto descubrirás....

A que se refiere???  _Serena se impactó ya que la anciana había desaparecido sin rastro_ Vaya... _decía_ creo que el mar me está afectando un poco, mejor entraré al camarote para ayudar a Darien...

Casi llegando a las Antiguas Tierras....

Darien salió del camarote justo cuando Serena iba a entrar, y entonces se dieron un pequeño y fugaz beso, y por detrás, Darien le dio un gran abrazo a su amada, mientras le decía al oído...

Amor _decía tiernamente_ ya casi es hora de la llegada...vez esas luces de allá? _señalaba a lo lejos_....son las del castillo Kimeko.

Si es verdad, en realidad ese castillo es hermoso..._con tono curioso_ pero me pregunto _dijo en voz baja y poco audible para Darien_ porque será que el castillo de los Nageharo se ve tan desolado, triste...como si se sintiera triste por esta fiesta...Mmm..._reía para si misma_ creo que me estoy poniendo algo poética...creo que Ami me influyó mucho con sus nuevas clases de poesía antigua....jajajajaja.... 

Antes de bajar del ferry, Serena sintió una brisa fría y llana, poco normal, parecía que solo ella la había sentido, y súbitamente escucho un suspiro, una voz débil que susurraba a lo lejos...

~...Por favor..............Aux.....l....o.......No.......Va...y..aís..............Cuidado.....~ 

Que fue eso??? _preguntaba confundida_ Acaso...???

Serena y Darien, al igual que todos los pasajeros del ferry descendieron de este...sin darse cuenta de que una silueta borrosa se veía desde la torre mas alta y desolada del castillo de los Nageharo.....

El dolor de tanto tiempo... _decía entre sollozos la silueta postrada en la torre mas alta y desolada de los Nageharo _ jamás desaparecerá...ni mil años...detendrán mi búsqueda.... ~ desaparece ~

Que tristeza..._decía una sombra que se veía en el mar que estaba a los pies del castillo de los Kimeko_ algo terrible e inesperado ocurrirá esta noche...la luna se teñirá de azul y sus lágrimas serán escuchadas por el alma del mar...quién vengará tan terrible traición...y convertirá el dolor....en olvido... ~ se sumerge en el mar ~

Continuará......

He vuelto a las andadas....y espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Tal vez noten que cambié mi forma de escribir, esto es gracias a mis cursos intensivos de Análisis Literario, materia que llevo en donde leemos mucho, así como también escribimos, y pues espero que les guste...Jejejejeje...espero que me digan que les parece, y saber si voy bien. Gracias a todos por esperar, el trabajo ha sido duro y pues no había tenido tiempo, espero subir un capítulo de c/ u de mis historias en semana santa, por lo pronto de ésta ya está, solo faltaría LaSaDi, que se encuentra pronta a ser finalizada, y creo que Querida hija será actualizada hasta Mayo....nos leeremos pronto y muchas Gracias!!!   =D

Atte.

Kero-chan


	4. La Dama en Cuestión

"El Llamado del Mar" 

**Capítulo 2**

**"La Dama en Cuestión"**

**-.-**

Serena y Darien, al igual que todos los pasajeros del ferry descendieron de este...sin darse cuenta de que una silueta borrosa se veía desde la torre mas alta y desolada del castillo de los Nageharo.....

El dolor de tanto tiempo... _decía entre sollozos la silueta postrada en la torre mas alta y desolada de los Nageharo _ jamás desaparecerá...ni mil años...detendrán mi búsqueda.... ~ desaparece ~ 

Que tristeza..._decía una sombra que se veía en el mar que estaba a los pies del castillo de los Kimeko_ algo terrible e inesperado ocurrirá esta noche...la luna se teñirá de azul y sus lágrimas serán escuchadas por el alma del mar...quién vengará tan terrible traición...y convertirá el dolor....en olvido... ~ se sumerge en el mar ~

**-.-**

Serena pronto olvidó esa voz que había escuchado al bajar del ferry, de seguro, por tanto bullicio, se había confundido, eso pensó ella. La gente seguía bajando del ferry, y se encaminaban por el muelle hacia un sendero de tierra que los llevaría hacia el antiguo castillo de los Kimeko. Éste se encontraba en la punta de una alta colina, el camino era largo pero el paisaje era bello; una gran cantidad de árboles frondosos, arbustos llenos de sus frutos que los llenaban de color y la noche en sí bañaba todo el paisaje de verde pasto que llenaba toda la colina. Desde las faldas de la colina se podía apreciar ya una parte de la luz que emitía el castillo de los Kimeko, la ceremonia era muy importante, por eso todo tenía que ser perfecto esa noche...todo. Había un servicio especial para las personas que no quisiesen caminar colina arriba, un carruaje que fuera por un camino alterno y los dejara en la puerta principal. Aunque Darien se lo propusiese a Serena, ésta decidió tomar el sendero de tierra, ya que le parecería una caminata muy romántica, con la poca luz que les llegaba del castillo, la brisa acogedora, el bello paisaje...después de ésta descripción, Darien no pudo mas que resignarse......cuando su Serena tenía una idea romántica no desistía.

La mayoría de las personas optaron por el transporte, así que prácticamente Darien y Serena caminarían por ese sendero totalmente solos. Ambos empezaron su caminata tomados de la mano, Serena aprovechó para colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, después algunos minutos de caminar, ambos soltarían sus manos para pasar a un tierno abrazo y así continuarían por todo el sendero. Durante el camino, permanecieron en silencio una parte, una parte en la cuál Serena pidió a Darien permaneciera callado. Esa parte del sendero, tenía como vista principal el castillo de los Nageharo...Serena había leído parte de la historia de éstas tierras, y le pareció correcto guardar un poco de silencio mientras pasaban por ahí, ya que ese castillo había sufrido (al igual que el de los Kimeko) trágicas pérdidas familiares. Después de unos minutos de caminata, el castillo ya se podía vislumbrar, al parecer, la fiesta había sido motivo de arreglar un 100% el castillo, ya que se veía despampanante con todos los arreglos, luces, listones, entre otras cosas...

"Vaya..." decía Serena mientras empezaban a tocar el concreto donde iniciaban los terrenos del castillo "...realmente es muy hermoso, gracias por traerme Darien..."

"Serena...ésta noche es aún mas bella con tu presencia..." dijo Darien al tiempo de acercar el terso rostro de Serena hacia sus labios y darle un beso que duro fugaces segundos "Entremos...creo que mis superiores esperan que llegue pronto". Rápidamente entraron al castillo, Serena al verlo tuvo que contener su alegría...

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en toda la parte baja del castillo. Al inicio uno entraba por una gran puerta de cedro con adornos de especies marinas tallados finamente en ellos, al centro de la misma puerta se encontraba tallada una bella sirena con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa furtiva abrazando un caracol en forma cónica. Después de entrar por la puerta principal, uno podía apreciar todo el salón, ya que se encontraba sobre una pequeña base que por ambos lados tenía unas escaleras con una cierta cantidad de peldaños que llevaban hacia la recepción. El piso era de un color rosa coral, el cuál brillaba en toda armonía por la iluminación de los 3 grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo, éstos eran circulares y a su vez tenían tres círculos concéntricos uno mas pequeño que el otro dentro de cada uno; estaban adornados con pequeñas lágrimas de vidrio y en los bordes una fina línea que recorría los mismos en oro. Las paredes del salón eran altas y se encontraban pintadas en un tono mas fuerte que el mármol del piso, en sí los colores encajaban. En las paredes laterales había tres grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar un poco de la luz de la luna incipiente en el cielo azul oscuro, adornado con millones de estrellas del firmamento. Al fondo, en la pared contraria a la entrada se encontraba un gran vitral, mayor que los ventanales que se encontraban en las paredes laterales, éste tenía por figura a una sirena en una roca mientras observaba al vasto mar, el vitral tenía dos luces en su base que hacían que se viera mas destellante, y a nadie le pasara desapercibido. Debajo del vitral se encontraba una escalera parecida a la de la entrada, de los lados del vitral venían dos escaleras y se conjuntaban en una sola para bajar a la recepción. Todas las escaleras estaban cubiertas en una parte por una alfombra roja. La música terminaba de darle el toque mágico al salón, el vals que se tocaba en ese momento armonizaba perfectamente en el ambiente, las personas danzaban en el centro del salón, la música se encontraba en un pedestal frente a las escaleras debajo del vitral de la sirena (era un escenario) y la comida se encontraba en el lado derecho del salón, era un enorme buffet de mariscos y cortes finos...como pudo...Darien contuvo un poco a Serena para que no se lanzase sobre la comida...^^;. Como muchos de los invitados notaron, el tema de la fiesta se mantuvo fiel a sus antiguos dueños del castillo...

El organizador de la fiesta, tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablarle a la gente para darle la bienvenida a la fiesta, para dar algunas noticias, y mas que nada agradecer su presencia...

"Quisiera empezar..." comenzaba el organizador "...dando las gracias a todas las personas que se encuentran aquí presentes, ustedes son ésta fiesta y mas que nada para ustedes es ésta fiesta". Una persona comenzó a aplaudir al anfitrión y seguido a esto, toda la gente le siguió, segundos después continuó hablando. "Como verán...el castillo se encuentra adornado según un tema que sabiamente eligió mi esposa Marie..." seguido de sus palabras señalo a su esposa que gustosamente se paró y se situó al lado de su esposo. "Ella nos dará un poco de información acerca del tema escogido para adornar el castillo...aprendamos historia de la maestra..." unas cuántas personas encontraron gracioso su comentario y soltaron algunas risillas, haciéndose a un lado, dejo libre el micrófono para su esposa... "Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia...como mi esposo dijo...." la señora siguió hablando, pero Serena se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos...

_"Sirenas..." pensaba Serena "...todo el castillo se encuentra adornado según el escudo de los Kimeko...interesante familia...aunque...trágica historia, lástima..." _Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Darien, al parecer, ella había permanecido una buena cantidad de tiempo pensando, ya que cuando se dio cuenta ya todos se encontraban bailando de nuevo, y Darien se encontraba a 3 pasos del organizador que lo andaba saludando...

"Darien..." decía el organizador "...déjame decirte que tienes una bella novia". El Sr. Libnietz, organizador y dueño del hospital donde trabajaba Darien extendió su mano en señal de saludo a Serena, ésta muy atenta devolvió el saludo y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Darien...te quiero presentar a mi querida esposa Marie..." la señora Marie se acercó y saludó a ambos chicos "...como ya lo habrás visto, ella fue la que nos dio toda la explicación del tema de arreglo del castillo"

"Señora Libnietz..." empezaba a decir Serena "...déjeme felicitarla por su trabajo, en realidad ha captado la esencia de la familia Kimeko...ese vitral es maravilloso...y la sirena en él...es tan...bella". La señora Marie quedó muy impresionada, ya que pensó que ella era la única que sabía del tema. "Vaya...que gusto me da que le guste e interese del tema...pero ese vitral no fue remodelado..." hizo una pequeña pausa "...aunque no lo crea, ese vitral se ha mantenido durante todos éstos siglos...éste castillo está lleno de leyendas, y déjeme decirle que ese vitral forma parte de muchas de ellas...". Serena se quedó viendo el vitral por unos segundos y después continuó su plática con la señora Marie "Si...me he enterado de varias de ellas, aunque, muchas de las mismas mencionan al mar que se encuentra a los pies de éste castillo...". La señora Marie cambió su rostro a uno serio y le dijo "Querida...esas leyendas no las querrá saber...son muy tristes...y las mismas leyendas dicen que si uno indaga mucho...se verá involucrado en una de ellas...". Serena se quedo estupefacta por unos momentos, hasta que el Sr. Libnietz, hizo un comentario a Darien y ambos rieron. 

"Bueno...mi buen Darien..." continuaba "...quiero que tu y tu novia conozcan a mi adorada hija, y creo...que si no me equivoco, tiene la misma edad que tu adorable pareja...". Después de unos segundos, el Sr. Libnietz llamó a su hija la cual llegó al tercer llamado de una esquina donde se encontraba conversando con otros chicos de su edad. "Bien...ella es Kendara...mi adorada hija..."

Kendara era una chica de la edad de Serena, un año menor tal vez. Kendara era la típica chica popular y bella que todos los jóvenes deseaban tener como pareja. Era alta, un poco menos que Serena, su cabello era largo y rubio, y se encontraba arreglado en un peinado suelto y ondulado, el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, al parecer le habían trabajado muy bien el peinado. Tenía un cuerpo bello y se veía que lo cuidaba mucho. Además de tener bonito cuerpo, Kendara poseía una cara muy hermosa, sus labios, levemente maquillados mostraban un tono sonrosado, su cara también parecía natural, el maquillaje era muy leve, pero sus ojos...sus ojos captaban la atención de todos...sus ojos color esmeralda, muy transparentes como si se pudiera ver a través de ellos, nadie los dejaba pasar desapercibidos...ni siquiera....Darien. El vestido que Kendara llevaba era sencillamente hermoso. Sus dos telas plateadas, la primera que parecía brillos como si fueran un par de redes cubiertas de diamantes y la segunda que cubría algunas partes descubiertas de su cuerpo. La plateada estaba abierta por el frente de las piernas, dejando ver a la perfección la red naranja. Por detrás, la espalda estaba descubierta hasta la mitad y ajustaba perfectamente a la cadera. 

_(N.A. Si desean ver el vestido...visiten este link...derechos reservados de Versace )_

"Hola...Darien" decía Kendara en una voz muy sensual, mientras que fijamente veía sus ojos. Serena, molesta se interpuso entre los dos y se presentó a Kendara. "Hola!!!! Kendara!!!" decía (casi gritaba) molesta "Mucho gusto!!! Soy la  N O V I A de mi adorado Darien"

Serena no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de la chica. Kendara era ese tipo de chicas que siempre gustaban de quitar a los novios guapos, como pensó desde un principio ella. Pronto descubriría que no era solo por diversión...sino que Kendara iba con todas las de quitárselo...

_"Vaya vaya...que guapo es Darien..." pensaba Kendara "Lástima que tiene que cargar con ésta chiquilla fea y tonta...creo que bailaré con él..."_

Kendara fue hacia con los músicos y solicito que tocaran una melodía especial. Rápidamente los músicos se pusieron de acuerdo y Kendara corrió hacia Darien, sin pedírselo a Serena se lo arrebató y lo llevó a bailar. La melodía que se escuchaba era la favorita de Kendara en fiestas como esa, "Toki ni Ai Wa" _(N.A. Derechos de la película de Utena). _Serena no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada...todo el público veía sonrientes a la pareja que se encontraba en el centro, ella se encontraba mas que furiosa. 

En un parpadeo que dio...Serena vio diferente al salón de baile, como si se tratase de hace mas de 2 siglos y en el centro vio a dos personas bailando un vals distinto... "Esperen..." dijo "...esos no son Darien ni Kendara" así de rápido como tuvo la visión ésta se esfumó y regresó al salón de baile en el que anteriormente se encontraba, al ver que su novio seguía bailando con esa mujer...Serena indignada salió al balcón que daba al mar...el mismo balcón donde sucedió una tragedia siglos atrás... "Darien...¿porque?" dijo entre susurros...

Serena siempre fue muy celosa con Darien, y se sentía muy triste por lo que tan rápido acababa de suceder, parecía tonto ponerse rápidamente celosa, pero así era Serena...quería mucho a Darien, y parecía leer los pensamientos de esa chica...que quería quitárselo. Comenzó a llorar, y una de sus lágrimas cayó al mar que se encontraba a sus pies...éste se iluminó un poco, ella...no lo notó. Cerca de donde se encontraba Serena, la silueta de una mujer emergió del agua...

"Pobre de ti...pronto...vivirás mi historia...." se sumerge.

Continuará

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es algo diferente a los demás y espero que les agrade. Mándenme sus comentarios y / o sugerencias...Capítulo dedicado a Serekino por su cumpleaños el 9 de Junio....=^^= yo cumplí el 1º de Junio...Jejejejeje ....y muchas, muchas gracias a Escarlata por la ayuda que me brindó con la descripción del vestido...Espero sus reviews...y pronto actualizaré mis otros fics...

Ja ne!

Atte.

Kero-chan


End file.
